narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Family Conflict: Sannoto vs Raido X
Renowned throughout the shinobi world for his usage of the Iron Release was Sannoto Senju, the first born child of Tsunade, thus making him the grandchild of Hashirama Senju and . While he was mostly known for the Senju part of his heritage, Sannoto embraced the Uzumaki portion of his heritage as well. The Senju slowly walked through the ruins of the Land of the Whirlpool, a place which was once crowded with happy people, children playing in the area, causing mayhem where they could. The life of this place was drained during the era of war. Upon reaching a statue, or what remained of it, Sannoto lowered himself onto one knee and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, but I was unable to help this prospering nation! Only if I would've been older. Than maybe I could have helped. It's such a pity that a land like this was destroyed.." Infamous for his use of the mastery Kamui and immense combat prowess Raido X as he was now called as parts of his memory of his past were removed. he was the proud descedant of Izuna Uchiha a man forgotten due to the legend of Madara. He is a remaining and surviving member of the once Proud Uchiha clan. He was traversing the remains of Land of the Whirlpool in order to discover the roots of their connection to the senju as he began his quest. Ive mastered everything the sharingan has to offer me.. now there is but one more power that eluded me dont know what I expect to find here but if the stone tablet was right I need senju but I dont know any... I do know Uzumaki.. since Kohana Uzumaki and I are close again.. however I need to see if its ture and that the two are related.. Raido X said as he continued to search for anything that would aid him in this life long quest.. Sannoto, who was not too far away Raido X could hear the man speaking to himself, and at first thought that Raido was talking to him. However concluding from what he gathered, the man did not see him. "The Senju clan and Uzumaki Clan are distant relatives. So they are connected.", Sannoto informed, cautiously gathering Raido's attention. "Both are descendants of the belonging to the Sage of Sixth Paths. Theoretically, that makes them cousins. But the real question is, why do you want to know? Are you a Senju of somesort?" Raido Turned to see a hooded man with blonde hair and realizing what he just said.. Its a bit personal why I wanted to know.. ill leave it that.. and no im from the Uchiha clan .. whats left of them anyway Raido X shrugged.... You know alot about the Senju and Uzumaki even more than I did.. I assume your one or the other.. so which one is it? Raido X inquired "I happen to be a member of both clans. My grandfather was a Senju, and my grandmother was a Uzumaki. If you're a member of the Uchiha Clan, than what are you doing in these lands? You do know that this place was destroyed as a result of war. No one remains. I'm here to simply visit my dead family", Sannoto explained, seemingly studying Raido. I am simply on a field trip.. my close friend Kohana is also an uzumaki clan member but she knows nothing about these lands.. nor where her clan is even form and since I can get around faster than she can Id told her id visit.. not to mention as I stated before I have my own motives for inquiring other knowledge. Raido noticed how Sannoto was studying him.. Dont worry im not one of those Uchiha who carry the Curse of Hatred or hate the Senju.. I have more useful things to do then involve myself with a conflict 1 that I didnt start and two does not affect me or my life personally. Not mention the elders sons and Madara,s problem becuasue they couldnt win one fight Raido X mocked them both. I do however since a fighter spirit within you.. you seem fierce but seems to me that you lack the dexterity of combat... they said that Senju were once able to rival the Uchiha clan in terms of combat.. that leaves you with a lot of expectations to live up to Senju... Face me Ive always wondered were the stories of the Senju true or just voices in the wind.. Raido X said as he got in his Stance and maybe ill tell you my personal motive for being here Upon hearing that Raido was friendly, Sannoto relaxed and made a small smirk. "Alright. If I win, you must tell me YOUR personal motive for being here. And if you win, I'll inform you more about the Senju and Uzumaki Clans. Just promise me that you'll keep up", Sannoto teased, before drawing his Sakabatō. Due to the blade being constructed from remnants of the Dragon Blade, it had the ability to cut and absorb chakra, whether it was or not. Pushing off of his left foot, Sannoto charged towards Raido and utilizing his mastery of the Laidō, by swinging his blade in multiple directions; eventually swinging his blade to come down above the Uchiha's shoulder. While this seemed every dangerous, considering that this was just a spar, Sannoto would be more than capable of healing the both of them, if any serious injury occurred. Raido in less than a second activated his Sharingan and became a blur as faster than the human brain could process unsheathed his Excaliber to block the swipe toward his shoulder.. Your quick and that an impressive sword style but see... I use what called the Dark Slayer which is an advanced version... sadly because of the speed one needs for this style a dojutsu has to be active.. and I hate using the Sharingan early in fights Raido X lamented.. Raido with his free hand performed an AU batido(cartwheel) to remove Sannoto center of gravity and momentum on his sword from him and then perform a negativa (a low sweeping kick) reminscent of a break dance to floor the Senju warrior Raido's moves were indeed impressive, as his agility enabled him to get a much better advantage on the muscular, and less agile, Sannoto. As a result, Sannoto was smitten by Raido's low sweeping kick, forcing him to fall backwards. However, just in the nick of time, Sannoto activated his Iron Migration Technique, and managed to teleport above Raido; by locking on into the small Iron particles within the air. "Take this!!", he yelled as he threw his foot towards the Uchiha's head. The foot phased through Raido as he fliped out the way anyway... Wouldnt have made that flip in time Raido X said as he landed on his feet switching his sowrd form on his back to his waist.. You seem to have a teleportation ability of your own Raido X said I noticed that much.. but how long will that serve you I wonder as Raido X as he dashed whistling thur the wind as he dashed up close to Sannoto and swung his foot used Yang Release: Crescent Moon Slash as Yang Chakra filled blade leaped off his foot giving Sannoto the idea the attack would hurt him externally when instead it would attack his chakra network system by severing it. Sannoto was far to intelligent to allow himself to be struck by any attack which looked suspicious, and he knew by looking at the technique's mechanics, that it would do internal damage. His techniques weren't limited to his kekkei Tota, as his grandfather had taught him a thing or two. Using his unique ability, Sannoto became intangible, allowing Raido to phase directly through him. Considering the fact that Raido expected to his Sannoto, his footing was probably off balanced when he didn't. "Nice try..." Raido was surprsied that Sannto phased through him and he performed a Bananeira( bent handstand ) in a banana form to flip and contort back on his feet and face Sannoto.. You have much to learn about the art of Capoeira (Altered) Raido X said ... Ive have master this move down nearly to a T as I am proficient in two of the 3 styles... its like dancing the same way a dancer never loses their rhythm and fall.. I keep me steps wide and firm making every time I plant into the ground a solid movement. This requires immense upper body strenght and core control but ive trained for years Raido X said proudly. You are no slouch either but then again I havent really tested you have I .. enough games Raido X said as he used Fire Release Burning Eagle a massive Eagle surround in brilliant flames shot from Raidos mouth like a Missile and flew at Sannoto which the intention of crashing directly into him Using his unique blade, Sannoto sliced the Eagle in half. "If I didn't mention it, I apologize. But my blade has the ability to cut and absorb chakra, whether it is transformed or not..", Sannoto apologized, a small smirk forming upon his visage. "But, let these games end. Prepare yourself!" With those words, Sannoto formed a couple of handseals. Afterwards he shot multiple Iron Bullets towards Raido. These bullets were known to create craters in the Earth. If they hit Raido, the effects could be devastating. Bullets huh well I have a move that can damn near change the landscape Raido X said as he drew a white line with his finger and spinning as arms hit that white line as a torrent of Large white Needles rained on the area causing severe damage to the already ruined area as the needles collided with the Bullets and the ground. SO you use iron huh.. Ever wonder what happens to iron when you decelerate the motion of particles with in that iron Senju Raido X asked he came to halt of the jutsu since they cancel each other out.. Keep this up Senju and the already ruined city will be less than a memory... there will be nothing left here "We aren't getting anywhere with these type of techniques. I'll have to quit fooling around. I'm running out of time either way", Sannoto said outloud, creating clones as he did so. Seconds later, each one of his clones began forming Rasengans within their hand; and charged towards the Uchiha moments later, excluding the original Sannoto, whom was forming a series of handseals in the background. Senju... I dont know what kind of Uchihas you have fought but im not the one Raido X used Yang Release: Twin Phantasm creating twins of himself.. This jutsu is far above average clones.. Id kee an eye on them if I were you As both of the clone dashed toward Sannotos clones and used Great Spiralling Ring A dark Colored Rasengan that could ravage a area if not careful as the two clones collided cauing a massive outburst of an explosion. Just to let you know I see you and your hand signs and I see the mistake your getting ready to make so let me warn you now.. Do not I repeat.. DO NOT go through with whatever move your about to do .. I suggest a more firm approach.. otherwise your gonna wish you Raido X said humorously.. Unmoved by the Uchiha's words, Sannoto finished his handseals. "Those eyes are quite a menace. Forever trapping me within it's light, which will inevitably be depleted from overusing the Mangekyo. So, allow me to share with you a glimpse of what you will see". With those words, a large Iron forest sprouted from the ground, with each tree releasing a mist-like gas upon sprouting. While the gas and the trees were a threat, the Echoes in the Dark Technique and Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, surrounded every ounce of the forest, virtually rendering Raido's abilities to hear and see damaged. "You forced this upon yourself..." Let me show you how this can backfire so quickly .. I will alter yours as well Raido X and 1 of his twin clones both used Demonic Illusion: Doppler effect to affect Sannoto's auditory senses as well by inverting the way sound travels at in the darkness. If anything you just made your life that much harder the Freezing Release: Antarctic Wasteland which created a massive blue dome that decelerated the motion of particles, thus rapidly cooling or freezing any given subject by one or many of numerous ways. anything caught in this dome would flash freeze instantly. and with sannoto hearing being inverted this would lead to some serious confusion. Laughing Raido X said Either you think im a standard Uchiha who has never fought without his eyes or you must think your the 1st fighter who fought me and said hey take his eyes away first Raido X laughed.. I warned you not to do that but you decided not to heed my warning , I was hoping you had more razzle dazzle to you.. but maybe I gave you to much credit Raido lamented Nice trick there..... the gas was a nice touch.. and to be honest I would have fallen for it at one point... but my knowledge in the Freezing Release I use particles in the air.. as my advantage over an opponent since its so rare an opponent even knows how to utilize them in a fight ... Raido X said. as the dome spread and the temperature rapidly dropped freezing the gas iron particles in the air causing them to fall in the ground harmless all around the affected area of the expanding dome "Nice trick with the Freezing Technique, however; it doesn't do you any good, as my body is shielded with my own Armor of Iron. And considering the fact that my Iron is already within it's frozen nature, known as a solid state, it does not affect me personally..", Sannoto claimed. "Not to mention, the armor itself is compacted; thus because of the pressure, it generates heat. That, coupled with the normal temperature I keep it generated at, is preventing my body temperatures from decreasing. Your technique is impressive however.", the Senju added; his voice echoing in the ears of Raido; due to his earlier Genjutsu. "However, simply because my Iron is frozen, doesn't mean it isn't dangerous!!" With those words, Sannoto changes the shape of the Iron into Shuriken and forced them towards the Uchiha member. This apparently revealed itself to be a distraction, allowing Sannoto to escape this freezing scenery. Through the use of his Converging Spirits Techniques, Sannoto created a portal and stepped inside; thus escaping the scenery. "Now, you shall know my power..." Due to his expertise of the technique, Sannoto was capable of opening up multiple portals at once; thus he did so, construction each one around Raido. Through each portal, the Senju unleashed bullets composed of Iron through each one. knowing the principles of his own sound induced genjutsu Raido used Kamui to allow the Bullets to pass through him and collide with each other as they pass through him.. once all had passed he warped near Sannoto ''You are a wily foe Senju I give you that.. out of respect I have to ask what is your first name.. its been a while since ive gotten to flex certain muscles of mine and against you I get to use my best moves it seems. Raido X said impressed by the Sannoto's versatility in combat. However you made two mistakes.. usually I allow my opponent to make three mistakes and realize them before I end the battle in my favor.. but your not my enemy it makes me content.. Ive had some lackluster battle my last few fights... That being said allow me to honor you with a move that fits a shinobi of your caliber '' Raido X said as he placed his arms out forward Ice turns black with a torrent of blade-shaped Ice that strikes the enemy in a spiral formation that shot off Raido arms in all directions. Every time the enemy is hit with a blade, it explodes and releases Ice on the targets body. ''I cant wait to see how you do against this Senju.... After all I have so many other good moves to show you Raido X said awaiting to see how Sannoto would react or defend Sannoto instantly drew his Sakabatō, a blade which could cut and absorb chakra; whether it was transformed or not. Using his impressive swordsplay, Sannoto sliced through one of the blades, only to see it explode and nearly souround him. "Impressive..",he muttered before teleporting away from the Ice-shards, and watched as they collided with one another. "I didn't think that I would be forced to fuse my sword with my Armor, but I guess I have no choice." An ability he held, Sannoto fused the Sakabatō with his armor; resulting in his armor becoming visible, also creating a chakra absorbing armor. "By the way, my name is Sannoto, son of Tsunade and Dan Katō. What is your name?", the Senju asked, as he used his Iron Migration Technique to teleport directly behind Raido; already throwing his fist towards his chest, making sure to avoid the Uchiha's face. Considering he held his mother's strength, though not to her degree, he had to be careful of where he struck his opponent. As a simple flick could be deadly. The punch caught Raido in the sternum and he slid backward slightly.... Sannoto you say.. and I see well im Raido X It one name I dont use Uchiha as my surname anymore...... and that armor looks heavy let me lighten you up for a second Raido X said as he warped forward with Kamui and used result in the target freezing into an ice structure and shattering into snow particles shortly after. however the low temperature around the user's arm can still give them as little as frostbite on the area to as much as that area shattering anyway, however Raido focused his fist on the armor and not sannoto as soon as the two came close freezing the armor turning it a very Dark Blue and then shattering it. Im the decendant of [[Izuna Uchiha.. and well I Need to introduce you to the Freezing Release properly.. Its not wise to absorb this type of release.. contact with it usually results in frostbite if on human skin and on object it will slow the particles and literally freeze them.. making them easy to shatter. It an Advanced form of the Ice release]]. I must say you even the same your a lot stronger than your size lets on.... im bigger than your but yet your stronger than I am ... im just faster ...its rare when Im physically outmatched.. but definitely got your mothers famed strength Raido said out of respect moving his sword from his back to his waist. The Armor shattered, however the sword itself did not break; instead it simply fell onto the ground, and Sannoto picked it up afterwards and re sheathed it. "It sounds exactly like the Crystal Release if you ask me. And that can easily be handled properly", he claimed; forming a thin layer of chakra around his body. If the Ice was in fact similar to the Crystal Release, than it would be incapable of freezing raw chakra. With that thought, the Senju created two more clones, with each one forming their own separate handseals. "I hope you're ready!" Without uttering another word, Sannoto held out his right palm towards Raido and manipulated the Iron within Raido's body, and pulled him towards himself. Midway, Sannoto's clones finished their handseals and one released a powerful wind wave, while the other released a large and powerful fire wave. Upon release, the two techniques fused together; the wind and fire strengthening one another. Within seconds, Raido would be pulled into the devastating technique. Didnt see this coming but im always prepared Raido X said as he was pulled to both the jutsu he held his hand outstretched to meet the combined jutsu he used Absolute Genesis as both jutsu collided with the white wall which deconstructed the jutsu. Sannoto while you are right on one aspect of the Freezing Release is similar to the crystal release in terms of what it can do to particles on a cellular level. The freezing release is far more deadlier to what it can do. But you by far are thee first person to discover its only apparent weakness and you have only seen it three times. Raido X said as he landed on his hands and feet. You have keen observation skills, maybe I didnt give your dexterity enough credit.. most people assume Fire or use another nature release but not you.. However Raido X said as he to created another pair of twins. Let sweeten the deal.. this village clearly means alot to you.. and it would be nice for my lady friend to see it here to. You manage to keep giving me an enjoyable battle and I will personally help you repair this village and restore it to its former greatness. Raido X said in unison with his twins And thats my word.. Raido X said as each clone placed his hand over his heart. Only if you want me to that is. Raido X said as the first twin used Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance creating a distorting vortex of fire which was enchanced by the Kamui "Nice technique! But we are still within my dimensional void after all.", said Sannoto, pulling himself and Raido out of his dimension; while leaving the attack. Due to the haste in which he ripped the two from his spiritual dimension, Sannoto lacked control of his own body, resulting in him tumbling across the terrain after being released back into actual reality. A few seconds later, the Senju hauled himself off of his back and onto his feet. "That's a great deal by the way. Now, I'm going to do my all to defeat you..", Sannoto declared, as he pat the dust off of his clothing. "I'll give you the first move, if you would please.." Such a gentlemen.. but you know what all those freezing release moves made it a little cold out here.. let me warm it up for a second Raido X said as he used fires four streams of explosive balls in a tight spread which would release further after contact upon detonation, increasing the effective radius as more explosive fireballs would come off it. The clones waited in the back in the mean time "Nice move!", he complimented as he created another Armor of Iron around himself, potentially shielding him from damage. However, even with such protection, he wasn't going to allow himself to be smitten by a technique like this. He leaped backwards, and used the Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration technique, releasing a stream of lightning towards each fireball; destroying them upon touch. After they were destroyed, Sannoto shot a stream of lightning towards the Raido's clones. With those clones backing him up, Sannoto would be incapable of defeating the Uchiha. The twins used Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation creating a massive wall of flames a piece to counter.. He's already proven himself to be a pretty observant indivdual which means I need to switch my approach... The 1st Twin Dashed up to Sannoto and held his right arm and used Yang-Release: Mirage Blade as a Sword of Yang energy grew over his fist however this blade doesnt slash flesh and bone but rather it slashs and severs the chakra network of the opponent on the affected area slashed by the blade reach To counter such an attacks, Sannoto drew his blade and sliced the clones arm off before slicing his head; the move seemingly occurring instantaneously. He's once again trying to do internal damage to my body, Sannoto thought to himself as he looked at the other clone. With moments, the Senju formed multiple handseals and had completed the sequence. Following that, three massive flaming meteorites came plummeting from the sky, seemingly ready to crush the entire battlefield. ill advised move Sannoto move Th last twin said As the attacked twin that was cut exploded with great concussive force as Sanooto slashed him. Alright this is a coach em up moment.. Sannoto those arent standard clones.. there twins of me made form Yang Properties... Unlike clone they gather chakra the longer they are allowed to stay in combat the more they gather.. that gathered chakra can be used in two ways one as a bomb which you just experienced or 2 to heal my own chakra. Raido X said Those meteorites are huge.. Finally I have a a reason to use this Jutsu as Raido eyes opened up to his mangekyo again he used Amenoukihashi on the three meteorites by focusing his eyes on them he rewinded the time sending back to the moment they where never used. ending the powerful jutsu. That was my 2nd Mangekyo technique.. outside of the Kamui... I haven't been pushed to use that move in quite some time.. Sannoto you are truly amazing.. a helluva shinobi... Raido X said proudly.. "I could say the same about yourself. The techniques you have are indeed impressing. So, allow me to see more of those techniques. You say that I managed to push you to your Second Mangekyo technique, which would normally be enough for myself, but my curiosity has gotten the better of me. Prepare your third technique, because I plan on drawing it out of you". Backing up his words, Sannoto placed his palms firmly on the ground and surrounded Raido and his clone within the oesophagus of a great, fire-breathing toad. "This oesophagus is known to fire resistant, and can regenerate at a rapid pace", Sannoto said, causing a piece of the oesophagus to grab Raido's clone by the legs. "And not even the Samehada could slice directly through it.", he added as the ground beneath them, which was now the oesophagus, slowly began to devour the Uchiha and his clone. I dont need to use my sword or my fire for this one.. Raido X said eagerly.... See this is actually perfect because I can use this since you wont escape in time and the toad damn sure wont get away.. you both will be pulled in.. Dont worry Ill return you both back to our local dimension.. Raido X said as he created a gigantic black energy sphere surrounding him, this sphere then pulls everything in the surrounding towards itself, Living beings dragged in would be Frozen by the Freezing Release bolts that shoot off the sphere as it was pulled in off however Raido did not use the Freezing portion, as the sphere size increased he dragged everything in the area into the Sharingan Dimension. Sannoto released the Summoning Technique, but not before destroying Raido's clone. He looked around the dimension, observing the emptiness that it contained. "This is an intriguing place. But just because I'm here, doesn't mean I still will not put up a fight.", Sannoto claimed before his eyes widened. Several memories flashed before the Senju's eyes; every memory flashing Raido's ability to become intangible. His eyes returned to their normal size, and the memories ceased to flash before hie eyes. "I think I have you all figured out. Your body isn't actual intangible. Instead, you transport parts of your body to this dimension. It's a clever trick indeed. Luckily for myself, I hold a similar technique myself, so I was able to compare the two. It's actually a good thing you brought me here. Now I can attack you regardless if you're intangible or not!", Sannoto yelled as he chared at Raido, with a Rasengan forming within his hand. Raido X quickly used Yang Release: Soul Mirror which created an image of Sannoto with a rasengan equal in power to match him.... Correct its not a true intangibility that words is greatly misused.. intangibiilty mean lack of holding shape.. this is more so migration of body parts from the local time space here.. Raido X said clearing up the misuse of the word. Now Allow me to transport us back and we shall continue this bout if you like.. or we can start the Road to recover for the village.. Raido X offered.... it all depends on you "I think we've played enough. It would be best to begin to remake this, once, great nation. But first, we should go and get that friend of yours. I heard you mention it earlier.", Sannoto responded, as he walked over to Raido and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Lead the way.." That we shall, wont be hard neat trick of the Kamui is you can transport yourself to a person location no matter where they are...Raido X said as the swirl on his eye sucked them both to Konoha where Kohana Uzumaki was on the training ground practicing her crystal Release when Raido and Sannto warped in front of her.. Im back Raido exclaimed. Cool what did you find... and whose that behind you. Kohana said moving around Raido.. I dont believe it you know the Legendary Iron gate of Konoha Kohana Said in excitement.. Well I do now.. This guys a helluva fighter.. bu- DO you always have to fight as a way to makes friends sheesh .....and this is the man im talking about having my future with she said as she held her head down cutting Raido off. Anyway IM Kohana Uzumaki and you are im exicted I wanna see how this is going to work .. Ive always wanted to see how my home village looked.. She held her hand our extended to Sannoto. We should go right away With a smile, Sannoto shook Kohana's hand. "My name is Sannoto. It's a pleasure to meet you Kohana. I can't wait until we begin rebuilding this place. But, I really appreciate Raido helping us. This Uchiha and Senju partnership will end all disputes between the two clans. Maybe, just maybe, the Uchiha and Senju can finally work together in harmony; no more "Family Conflicts"", Sannoto said, chuckling at his last two words. "Anyway, we should be on our way, right?" Right Raido X grabbed both of them and warped them both back to the ruins of the village.. Wow this is it.. kohana said as she looked oaround I dont see how you guys are going to fix this.. she said confused.. Just watch and learn... oh and Sannoto let me show you another aspect of the Mangekyo.. Raido X said proudly.. Raido X mangekyo opened in both eyes and he used Amenoukihashi but the restore aspect this Allows him to restore an object that was recently destoryed by Sending it back to it past the way it was in its original Configuration the building all began to rise and reconfigure.. back to their days before they were destroyed.. he managed to repair at least 45% of the destroyed village before he stopped. Wow I had no Idea....Kohana said in complete awe as she had never seen the extent of this mangekyo move.. Trust me its not as fun as it looks its very draining especially with all the jutsu I used today, not the best training program ive used today.. Raido X said breathing hard.. obviously fatigued .. didnt have a chance to rest.. but dont worry about me im just getting started Raido said as he reached in his pocket and ate a Military Rations Pill restoring his full chakra. he used Yang Release: Twin Phantasm creating twin all three used the Amenoukihashi to continue restoring the village sending... the ruin back in time to before their destruction ....much to Kohana awe who was staring at the power Raido was exerting with his sharingan.. With this we write a new future and bury the past Sannoto.... Raiodo X said as he contiuned to restore the village. "Agreed", Sannoto stated, looking around as the fallen village was being once again restored to its natural beauty. "I had seen this village only two times in my life-time, alongside my grandmother, Mito Uzumaki. I dreamed of seeing this place once more, and you have made that dream come true, Raido. However, you claimed that one more power eluded you. What could that be? If I'm not mistaken, you seem to have mastered everything the Sharingan could offer. What is there left to gain?" Call it good faith.. Im usually not interested in the Uchiha clans history but somethings are worth going back to move foward and fix for the better Raido X said as the village continued to reconfigure itself under his power.. Yea that power is the Rinnegan... One my frequent visit to Konoha I always would go to the Shrine to read the tablet.. each time I got better with the shariungan or created a new move my mastery would improve meaning I could read more of its passage... Raido X said The Rinnegan represents the pinnacle of Power of the Uchiha, evoultion that only one of Uchiha has ever acheived ... gaining that power would elevate me to the status few men have lived to experience.. but most importantly I will finally put Izuna Uchiha Bloodline back on the map.. often he was written over in history.. Raido X went on IM not always selfish as I let on to be...... yea sure I want the Rinnegan because of the abilities it would give me and the increase my power and combat dexterity.. access to a whole new list of techniques to master and utilize.. which means stronger opponents. But also give this power gives me the chance to give this dead clan something its needed for a long time.. A fresh start.. that fresh start begins to where our greatest and original conflict within the confines of our own our sibling clan Raido X said as he finished using the jutsu and turned to Sannoto and extended his hand out. Out with the old in with the new Raido X said I dont believe it Raido when did you become so responsible matter fact when did you start caring about things like this.. I dont where this came from But I think I like this new you Kohana said blushing "The Rinnegan...", he whispered to himself before looking up at Raido and Kohana. "It's great to see two shinobi, exchanging feelings. "I once had a similar partner, whom I shared my feelings with. However, people I seem to get close to; eventually die. For that very reason, I want you to be careful Raido. Your powers could draw enemies, and you must watch Kohana's back at all times. I just wanted you to take note of that right now.", Sannoto explained, turning around to face the revived village. "Now, all we need is a way to protect the village from any future harm. After all, we will need to go and gather any surviving members of the Uzumaki Clan. How will we do this?" Could bring enemies.. Sannoto ive been fighting people over my sharingan since I was 15 and once I unlocked my mangekyo it only added to their incentive to acquire it Raido X said .. However these days I dont have many enemies. Raido X said calmly. Careful is my middle name.. and between Kohana abilities and mine we'll be fine.. I think people would be more afraid of her than me she uses medical ninjutsu with devastating effieicency in battle. Rounding up the clan will take time.. it will be have to be done over the course of the next few years.. I do however know a particular place with a good settlement of Uzumaki clan residents.. thats a good start I guess. You know of any places hiding the clan Sannoto "I do know one place. It's a small city, located in the Land of Apples. Quite a distance from here. So, my question for you guys is. Who is ready to take an adventure?", Sannoto inquired, glancing at them both. Sannoto pulled a scroll from his pocket and opened it, releasing his Shakujō. Afterwards he took a few steps towards the exit of the village, before looking back at the two lovers. "So, are you coming or not?", he said with a small smirk. I am.. Raido raises his hand the land of apples dont think ive even had the pleasure of going there.. this is gonna be fun Raido X said walking up toward Sannoto.. Count in me... im glad to be out and about for a change...Kohana said as she walked up behind Raido. NOW the question is who brought along good stories to tell for the road.. peace and quiet is nice but it can get dull after awhile.. Raido X said.. and ive got plenty of campfire stories. "I have plenty of stories to share. It just depends on what you want to here. Actually, one time I ran into this woman during one of missions. It was myself and . We stopped at this inn to take a break, but these women followed us back their", Sannoto said as he turned and started walking towards the exit of the village. "At first we didn't know why. I assumed it was because of my appearance, you know? Women were just infatuated with me for some reason. Anyway, we decided to take three of them to our rooms. Wrong mistake on our part. They end up trying to kill us; claiming to be bandits out to destroy Konoha. It didn't end out well for them. So the lesson is to be careful in who you invite into your room. This is going to be a long journey after all. We'll need to stay in inns on the way.." Wow women can be treacherous as well but the fact that they were willing to go that far.. its crazy. and more of a reason as to why I stick with one woman I have less problems at the end of the day .... We could just warp there remember the Kamui has the unique ability to transport me and whoever I want where I want Raido X reminded him. Using the Kamui doesnt really affect my chakra as much as you think... Ive practiced it so much that its effortless to use.. and you even have a migrating ability to as well ... but I like the walk it gives us a chance to sight see plus its nice to tell stories Kohana said